


My left eye sees his ghost

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: lofter传过的这里也发一下，大概是鬼魂Ace和好学生Sabo的青涩清水向小故事，放心不虐，主要是为了满足作者想要写艾萨的练笔作。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My left eye sees his ghost

My left eye says his ghost 

萨博再次在半夜惊醒，胸腔里用力跳动的心脏、全身的血液都往那鼓噪的引擎里灌入着，他手术的刀口隐隐作痛，鼻腔充斥着医院特有的消毒水味道。想不起过了多久，他都没有睡一次好觉，每每闭上眼睛就是某个模糊的背影，介于成熟男人和少年之间的体型，背脊的肌肉形状完美无瑕，一股怒放的生命力似乎透过线条优美的斜方肌喷涌出来，那个人背对着一片晴空，静默无语地伫立着，而当萨博想喊出那个人近在口边的名字时，无形的阻力却总会遏止他，他的嗓子被掐住了，他发不出声音，那个人近在咫尺的身影倏忽间拉远，直到惊醒，萨博也从记不起他的名字。

“你知道吗，隔壁学校有个学生意外去世了，就在不久之前”  
克尔拉削着苹果，有一搭没一搭地和萨博说道：  
“好像和我们同级呢，这么年轻，太可怜了”  
“是啊，生命实在太脆弱了”  
“……所以你也要好好珍惜自己的好运气，小小的阑尾炎而已可要快点好起来啊。喏，削好了，吃吧”  
“谢谢”  
他们关于生命的小小慨叹并没有持续太久，年轻人的伤怀总是那样缥缈，似乎只能持续那短短几秒。但当克尔拉离开，萨博一个人躺在床上，他突然又想起了那个死在炎热夏天的同龄人。他会是什么样子？他也有家人朋友吧？他参加的社团万一少了他这么个人会感到苦恼吗？他空出来的桌子什么时候才能有人再去填补？萨博承认自己学生会长的通病又犯了，他叹了口气，翻了个身，打算养好身体早日回归岗位。  
“你睡得挺香啊”  
萨博睁开眼睛，看到一个悬浮在半空中的透明影子。  
“你……你……是！！！” 他的左心房传来激烈的钝痛，因为过度惊吓导致心脏狂跳，萨博怀疑如果不是自己的心脏足够强健，大概百分百会立毙当场。  
“我什么我啊，我好着呢，倒是你看起来脸色很不好，要不要我帮你找医生？”  
“呼呼呼” 萨博试图深呼吸平息自己擂鼓般的心跳，因为太过震惊牵扯到缝合好的伤疤，痛的他龇牙咧嘴。他快要心脏病发作吓死了，特别是那个坏心眼的透明影子还离他愈发地近。  
“你看起来真的很不好，但我没办法帮你叫医生，医生都看不到我”  
他苦恼皱眉，像是撒娇一样耸了耸肩。借着几分月色，萨博才注意到那个鬼穿着一身白衬衣，左胸还有XX中等学校的校徽，死的时候这么年轻，怨气应该不会很重吧。萨博暗暗想道：  
“你，你是鬼吗？你要对我做什么？”  
“bingo，我就是鬼，但你放心，我对害人没有兴趣”  
鬼把自己的脸凑到了萨博眼前，他俩四目相对，一种难以言喻的熟悉感涌上心头，方才还狂风暴雨的心情平静下来，心脏深处像是被安抚一般泛出融融暖意。  
“那你要我做什么？” 冷静下来的学生会长萨博恢复了惯常的理智，审时度势下决定暂时不要兴师动众。  
“我想想，我刚当鬼也没什么经验，可能，就成佛？”  
“要我帮你？”  
“是啊，拜托你了，只有你看得见我”  
一张笑嘻嘻的年轻脸庞，如果放到校园里，大概是最受欢迎的那一批男生。  
“好啊，我帮你”  
他们心照不宣地面对面微笑着，一个坐在床上，一个飘在半空中。飘着的那位不拘小节地把衬衫的扣子解开了三个，露出肌肉分明的胸膛；坐着的那个即使睡觉，也严丝合缝地把睡衣扣子从上面第一个系到最后一个。  
“那么鬼先生，你要怎么样才能成佛呢？”  
“我不知道，大概，实现什么生前的愿望吧？”  
“那你生前的愿望是什么？”  
“那可太多了，我都不知道该从哪个开始说起”  
“呃，那我们要怎么做，鬼……我该怎么称呼你？你有名字的吧？”  
“有啊” 调皮的鬼魂咧嘴一笑，慢悠悠地开口  
“艾斯”  
萨博脱口而出那个名字，像是他所有的梦连在了一起，阻塞了胸口许久的那口气终于抒发，像是他从出生开始就为了呼喊这个名字，那样顺畅自然，毫无阻隔。  
“你记得的嘛，萨博”  
艾斯笑了，这次比之前笑的还要灿烂，眼睛弯成两轮月牙，皎洁的胜过此时夜空。

“你确定想看这部电影吗？” 萨博站在影院宣传栏前，小声问漂浮在他身后的某位鬼魂  
“是啊，还没上映我就发誓一定要看，谁知道我就死了……”  
鬼魂的声音带着无法掩饰的忧伤，让富有责任感的现学生会长有点小小的道德愧疚感  
“我是说我可是心脏羸弱患者，我还有深海恐惧症，这种4D海战片不一定承受得住”  
“但我等你恢复等了大半个月，你总得在电影下映前让我看一次啊，不然我成不了佛啊”  
“你自己飘进去看不就好了，又没人能看见你”  
“……不行，我是遵纪守法好少年，不买票进电影院这件事我做不出来”  
萨博被安排的一清二楚，他迫不得已掏钱买了两张票，被兴奋的鬼魂“压着”奔赴刑场。  
我讨厌4D，事后萨博捂着自己在音响的轰炸下分外脆弱的小心脏，愤慨地和艾斯抱怨。坏心眼的鬼魂却嘿嘿一笑，说没事我们下次看不刺激的爱情片。

看完电影又要骑车从五十多米长的斜坡踩脚踏车冲下去、在落满灰尘不知道哪年哪月建造的木屋顶上插上傻兮兮的黑白旗、坐电车不远万里来到海边，只为了大喊几声I am the king of the world，还惨被渔民伯伯嘘寒问暖娃娃是不是精神不太正常……

成佛计划表又被划掉一项，萨博不得不感叹助人为乐真是件累人的事情，何况他怎么品这个傻逼鬼魂都是在刁难自己。他看了看那张密密麻麻的单子，巨细靡遗到去哪家二手书店买哪本绝版漫画都罗列在册，即使他在暑假一个月时间里已经手忙脚乱地完成了十多项稀奇古怪的任务，却还有数不清的“其他”在待办事项中loading。  
“我不干了，我暂时歇业，我暑假作业一点都没做”  
“刚出院做什么作业，你们老师肯定能理解的”  
“不行，我过了下个学期就升高三了，要准备升学考了”  
“……真好，我死了才发现原来变老是件很好的事情” 总是挂着玩世不恭笑容的鬼魂翘着二郎腿倚靠在窗边，脸上露出难得一见的复杂表情。萨博不知道该怎么回答如此正经的艾斯，于是他决定，写作业。翻开数学练习册，黑色的原子笔在粗糙的纸张上划出嗤嗤的声响，可惜，学霸的暑假没有安宁。  
“这里X为什么等于5啊，你怎么一下子就算出来了，好神奇”  
求根公式无法推导唯心主义的灵魂理论，就像某存在的鬼魂不会求根。  
“你看，这里只要把X代入公式再推导，就可以得到这个数值……”  
学霸的暑假作业补完过去式成为辅导学渣读书教学进行时，但空调吹的人很舒服，鬼魂轻轻飘飘的身子穿透了窗外明媚的阳光，照的他半透明的躯壳模糊而柔和，让萨博的视线也变得温柔起来。算啦，我记得那个计划表上，好像是有那么一项学会求根方程，至于到底有没有，又有谁知道呢？

“我决定下一个完成这个”   
艾斯修长的手指轻飘飘地指着计划表上的某一项，正是暑假结束前倒数第二天，认真负责的好学生萨博终于在某鬼魂的骚扰下成功完成了所有作业，此时，他正不堪其扰突然变得啰嗦的鬼魂连自己难得的放松时间都不停歇。  
“哪个啊，等我把这集综艺看完不行吗？” 说完舔了一下滴落在手指间的冰棍水，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。  
“就这个，我们去爬树吧！”  
“？？？你是不是有什么毛病？”  
“就当帮帮我嘛萨博，我先跟你道谢了” 艾斯正儿八经地立正站好，向眼前的萨博鞠了个躬 。  
“……我好久没爬过树了，我试试吧，为什么感觉你的愿望都是在折腾我“  
”嘿嘿，你猜“  
酷暑难耐的夏天在聒噪的蝉鸣声中攀着一根树干，还不是为了救猫救狗，萨博恍惚间觉得自己大概只有十岁。在费劲千辛万苦终于爬到最高的树枝的时候，他刚买的T恤已经皱皱巴巴满是污渍。擦了擦额头上的汗，坐在树枝上平复着呼吸，那位鬼魂倒是乐得自在，轻盈地飘荡在大树周围，像是在寻找什么。  
“你干嘛一定要爬这棵树啊？” 萨博问  
“因为很像啊” 艾斯回答  
“像什么？”  
“没什么啦。你帮我看看树干上有没有一个标记”  
他原来是来找什么标记吗？萨博诧异地想，但还是好心的帮忙找了起来。  
“什么样的标记啊？”  
“一个大写的A，你帮我找找看啊！”  
“A，A，A，啊我找到了”  
在萨博坐着的树枝边缘，一个小小的“A”安静地印刻在那里。  
“真的，你眼神真好” 鬼魂的透明手指“摩挲”在那个岁月流逝的刻痕上，如果他真能触碰到的话，大概不会露出如此伤感的表情了，伤感到连萨博的心都隐隐抽痛。  
“你小时候刻的吗？”  
“是啊，那时候这棵树还没有这么高，所以我才怎么找都找不到”  
“毁坏公物是要被罚款的，臭小子”  
“你语气和我家那个臭老头好像啊，你是老年人吗”  
“滚！然后我们干嘛，在这树上坐着看夕阳吗？”  
“你好不容易爬上来了，不如也做个记号吧”  
“这样不道德”  
“没事，反正这公园现在又没有人”  
遵纪守法的好学生萨博鬼迷心窍，掏出随身携带的瑞士军刀在那个孤零零的A旁边开始一笔一划地篆刻着。  
“那我把我名字刻上去陪你，这样就不难找了”  
大写的A和S，在树干居中最显眼的地方，反射夕阳橘黄的暖光，耀武扬威地宣告，我们就在这里。

大概是太久没有运动导致的体力透支，那天晚上的萨博睡得特别死，他的潜意识开始作祟，做带来一整夜莫名其妙的梦境，连贯的、遥远而真实的梦。他梦到了艾斯，梦到了他们俩在很小的时候就认识了，他傻兮兮地缺了颗牙，艾斯小小年纪严肃深沉地像四十岁。他们爬树、探险、打架、跑过不知道何年何地的破烂镇子；还有森林和溪水的味道，黑白的旗帜飘扬在木屋顶上，上面的字迹他却辨识不了；他听见他们的脚踩在雨后积水的泥地里发出的声响，他听见有个熟悉的嗓音在他们后面模模糊糊地喊叫：  
“艾斯，萨博，等等我”  
他醒了，眼角滑落的泪珠沾湿了雪白的枕巾。

“早上好，萨博，今天我们完成哪一项呢？”  
“对不起，我今天不是特别有心情”  
被奇怪的梦境折磨了一晚的萨博闷闷地回应鬼魂的雀跃，他欲言又止的神情却被艾斯敏弱的捕捉到了。  
“怎么了，昨晚没睡好？”  
“我……我做了个梦，我梦见你了，还有我自己，我梦见我俩在一起长大，年纪很小的感觉。好像还有一个人，但我不记得他的样子……那梦太真实了我现在有点分不清哪个是现实哪个是梦境”  
“你记起来了？” 鬼魂突然无比激动地问道，他凑近了身子，眼神里有无法掩饰的兴奋。  
“记起来什么？艾斯，我很早就想问了，我们俩，真的是第一次见面吗？”  
萨博的心脏鼓噪着，热血冲击着他的鼓膜，好像那种熟悉又陌生分复杂情绪又再次上涌——一如他在医院里第一次见到这鬼魂时一样——明明在十八年的短暂记忆里都没有这个人存在的记忆，无法消弭的默契却在诉说不同的事实，我们认识、我们熟悉、我们形影不离，我们像是命中注定的另一半，是印刻在树枝顶端的A和S……  
“那个，要你自己去寻找答案了”  
鬼魂艾斯讳莫如深地回答，他大概并不满意萨博的答复，目光中的喜悦收掩，他半透明的身体在晨光中似乎变得更加透明。快到时间了，艾斯悄悄地想。

接下来的日子平凡而忙碌，萨博依旧在业余时间完成着那张漫长计划表上的行行列列，高中男生和高中鬼魂依然嬉笑怒骂地重复着日常，让萨博毫不怀疑这样的日子会永远持续下去。但再长的小说也有结尾，再庞杂的列表也有最后一项，当密密麻麻的红勾打满了一整张纸，萨博才惊觉某位鬼魂离成佛也只有一步之遥。  
“去风车町11号3楼20座不确定物书店帮我找那本绝版漫画……”  
“现在还早，我们去吧” 没有作业的周五下午，学生会也是公务清闲的季节。  
“不，不行，我突然想到我找克尔拉有事”  
“什么事？” 艾斯皱了皱眉头，像是不满意萨博的突然变卦  
“我，我，我答应陪她逛街的，你先回去吧拜拜”  
优秀的学生会长落荒而逃，被留在原地的鬼魂挠了挠脑袋，即使这个借口拙劣的吓人，他也只能被迫接受。  
“今天不行我要学习”  
“对不起今天我答应了剑道社去看他们的练习赛”  
“不好意思啊今天斯摩格老师让我帮忙整理班级通讯录”  
……  
接下来的几周，现学生会长萨博好像时隔几个月终于又“忙”了起来，学校里大事小事少他不行，连轴转仿佛一只永不停歇的陀螺，他太忙了，忙到即使计划表只剩下那最后一项，也没办法挤出那么一小时去书店走一趟。

“萨博，今天……”  
“对不起啊艾斯，今天克尔拉的妈妈的同事的女儿要做手术，我要和克尔拉一起去看她”  
“萨博，你就直说好了，你是不是不想去书店？也不想……我成佛？”  
装模作样的微笑终于僵在嘴角，理智的外壳慢慢剥落，留下其中惊慌失措的少年。萨博垂下头，不敢直视鬼魂的眼睛，他阴暗的内心赤裸裸滴暴露在艾斯面前，像是全世界都桀桀嘲笑他的愚钝。  
“你……你不可以不走吗？”  
像是心脏被挖走了一部分，正汩汩流着鲜血，理智不再的萨博，自欺欺人地问道。  
“不可以，如果灵魂在人间停留地久了，会变成地缚灵永世不得超生的”  
平常总是笑嘻嘻的鬼魂此刻却难得一见的严肃，他郑重的表情让萨博的胸腔更加刺痛，自己是多么自私，自私到想让对方万劫不复。许久，金发少年才有足够的勇气开口：  
“我要是去了书店，你是不是就彻底消失了？”  
“……是，但你放心，我不会让你看到的，那样的离别我不想再重来一次了，大概等你回到家，我自然就不见了”  
艾斯对着萨博露出一个灿烂的微笑，带着北半球天空所有的阳光明亮，如果最后一眼是这个笑容，他大概会一辈子记得自己吧。  
“那起码，你告诉我我该怎么再次找到你，是个墓碑也好……我只想，送束花也不行吗？”  
“没有那个必要，你再三提醒自己我已经死了又有什么意义呢？不如就这样记得我，记得的都是那些快乐的事情”  
眼前模糊一片，似乎很久很久没有哭过了，甚至连阑尾炎发作的剧烈疼痛都没有流下一滴泪水，却因为即将别离而在人来人往的车站里哭得像个傻子，萨博想回应这个残忍的鬼魂些什么，但被悲伤堵住的嗓子根本发不出半点声音。他用自己熨帖的白衬衣袖子胡乱擦着泪水，越擦却越是狼狈。  
“你别哭啊，我成佛了你应该高兴的，我会在天上看着你的，别哭”  
看到面前的少年哭得一塌糊涂，艾斯也手忙脚乱起来，他方才故作的成熟灰飞烟灭，只剩下同样的难堪。  
“你，你走吧，我会去书店的，我们就在这里告别吧”  
与其延长痛苦的时限，不如快刀斩乱麻地切断痛苦的根源。鬼魂明白了萨博的用意，他叹了口气，用透明的手掌摸了模萨博的头顶，如果真的能触碰到就好了，他微笑着对擦干眼泪的萨博招手作别，对方红彤彤的眼睛仿佛一只宠物兔子，他笑的更加肆意，肆意地如同秋天来临时夏日最后一缕阳光，就那样飘远，离开了萨博的生活。

坐在风车町11号底下的长椅上，萨博陷入了纠结，他后悔了，再好不容易鼓足勇气来到这里的关键档口。或许我不去他就不会消失，地缚灵不刚好能永远不走了吗？人啊，怎么如此自私和可耻，萨博一边唾弃着自己的心思，一边又迟迟不敢走近那幢大楼。你可以去书店看一下，假装没找到那本漫画嘛，心里的小恶魔在耳旁窃窃私语，这无疑是个折中的好办法。  
\- 那我就去找一找，找到了也假装没找到  
\- 随你怎么说都行，万一你之前有人买走了那又不是你的错！  
\- 对，就这么办  
深吸一口气，打好算盘的萨博推开了书店的门，细细的灰尘在光线中飞舞，狂乱地如同他的心情。他故作镇静地在漫画区站定，视线扫过一排古老的漫画，好巧不巧，某位鬼魂要的那本就在最显眼的正中央，刺眼地窜入萨博的视线里。  
我没有看到，萨博对自己说。

“我回来了，艾斯，你要的那本漫画我没……找到”  
空无一人的卧室，轻盈的窗纱被风吹动，像是某本漫画里的定格，鬼魂消失了，他的生活还在继续。

日子滑过，夏天过去、秋天叶落、冬天第一片雪花飘落到克尔拉鼻尖。  
“萨博，都好几个月了你还没缓过来呢”  
好心的克尔拉帮萨博戴上挡雪的帽子，担心地问道，对于自己在艾斯消失后的失魂落魄，平常冷静自持的学生会长只推说是家里有重要的人去世了。  
“你要想，我们爱的人死了之后是会上天堂的，他们会在天堂默默守护我们，死亡并不是一切的终结哦。这是我的费舍叔叔死之前和我说的，所以啊，你不要太难过了”  
“可我连，他葬在哪里都找不到” 萨博小声呢喃，莫可名状的忧愁又随着初雪降临心头。  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么，我想我大概还要缓好长一会……谢谢你，克尔拉”  
“唉，你这样和我印象里披荆斩棘的会长可相差太远了，不是我说，是不是上次阑尾手术把你的胆子也给切掉了，悲春伤秋的和以前完全不能比”  
他的副会长，最了解自己的克尔拉，一针见血地指出了他的脆弱。  
“你想想看啊，你手术那时候隔壁学校意外死掉的那个学生，比起他，你是不是已经很幸运了，我们不好好活着，却去沉湎于逝者，太奇怪了”  
隔壁学校、意外死亡、学生，几个关键词在萨博麻木一团的脑子里拼接组合，慢慢勾勒出无比接近的真相：穿着邻校校服的鬼魂、和他差不多的年纪、在他做完手术的夜里突兀地出现又突兀地消失……  
“你等等，你再说一遍隔壁学校那个学生，他是男的还是女的？”  
被突然激动的萨博紧握住肩膀，刚才还在发脾气的克尔拉被吓得一个激灵，她吞吞吐吐地回答:  
“你别激动，那是个男生，这又怎么了吗？”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“我，我不知道啊，萨博你放开我，你手捏的我肩膀好痛”  
松开双手，萨博歉疚地冲克尔拉笑了笑，他倏忽间明白自己该怎么做了，去做那尚未完成的事情，并在那个人的墓前狠狠的道歉。  
“谢谢你，克尔拉，我知道该怎么做了”  
他挥挥手，踏着初雪覆盖的路面，冲着风车町飞快跑了起来，鞋子在雪融后的水泥地上发出噗碴声响，像他梦里踏过泥泞路面的声音。他越跑越快，越跑越快，似乎周身的风里不止他一个人这样跑着，旧书店的木门吱呀一声，他最终坚定站在那排漫画面前。萨博深吸一口气，抽出了那本厚重的画册，他的手抚上粗糙的书脊，三个酒杯静静地陈列在封面上。那平静的画面却像充斥了无数巨大的信息，把他脑海里那些破碎的、虚妄的、如梦似幻的片段粘连到一起，来自过去或未来的无数记忆仓促中涌上脑海，哥雅王国、不确定物终点站、山贼窝、ASL、天龙人、革命军、白胡子海贼团、顶上战争、波特卡斯D艾斯，宣告死亡……在某个异世界，失去年少时所有记忆的革命军参谋总长在恢复记忆那刻感受到的所有痛苦，一般无二的在学生会长萨博的大脑里重演了一遍，只是，这个世界的他过早知道了艾斯的死亡，那个人残忍却温柔地为他做足了心理铺垫。  
“你都想起来了？”眼前浮现那人无比兴奋的神情，置身事外的自己却残酷地摇了摇头，原来艾斯从一开始就什么都知道，原来即使换了时间地点和身份，他们也依旧被命运戏弄无法活着相见。发誓不再哭泣的金发少年把破旧的老书搂在怀间，蹲在地上发出痛苦的嘶吼，他流不出泪了，在命运女神这个热衷恶作剧的神祇面前——她是这样造化弄人，冷眼旁观凡人重蹈覆辙。这辈子的他，也依然晚了那么一步。

像是过了一辈子那么长，他终于恢复残存的力气翻开了已经被体温捂暖的旧书，发黄的纸张在手中有奇特的质感，像是上辈子他们的藏宝图。刚翻开第一页，就有一张薄薄的便签纸飘落到地上，萨博拾起那张纸，上面是熟悉的歪歪扭扭的字迹：  
“这本书已经被艾斯和路飞预定了，敢抢者杀无赦”  
萨博笑了出来，无以复加的忧伤让他的笑容是如此无力，无力到在听见那无比熟悉的声音时都没办法站起来。  
“喂，你是谁，为什么拿我的东西”  
他甚至不敢转头看自己弟弟的表情，即使知道这辈子的路飞不一定记得自己。  
“艾斯，你快来，有人把我们的宝藏翻出来了！”  
“来了来了，谁那么大胆？让我来教训他！”  
萨博不敢置信地呆愣当场，傻傻地如同一座风化千年的雕像，直到那个人面对面也蹲了下来，用令人怀念的张狂态度冲着他说道：  
“我不知道你是谁，但你也看到你手上的便签了，这本书我们俩已经预定了，你想都不要想哦”  
“你知道我是谁，艾斯”  
萨博抬起眼睛，笑容明亮地正对那个吃惊的老熟人。这大概是命运女神开的最后一个玩笑，白胡子海贼团二番队长的魂灵指引着这个时空的他们此时此刻相遇，跨越了无数个宇宙的他们视线交汇，他等待着、等待着那个人熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音呼唤他的名字：  
“萨博，好久不见。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一点补充，鬼魂是上辈子艾斯的鬼魂，灵感来自《我左眼见到鬼》，其实艾斯的夙愿是帮这辈子的萨博恢复记忆，然后去寻找这辈子的自己，他的出现时间是有限制的，所以即使萨博不完成最后一个计划他也会消失，但因为篇幅有限我只focus了萨博的视角，关于艾斯的所思所想片段十分之少。最开始灵感其实是萨博接受了艾斯的心脏移植，所以能看见他的鬼魂，那个是纯现代AU和op主世界毫无关系，但写到一半觉得那样好像没办法HE，我脆弱的小心灵已经无法容纳更多关于ASL的悲剧结局了，所以改动了原定的故事，变成另一个最后超展开的OOC琼瑶剧（瘫）希望你喜欢，ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心


End file.
